One of a Piece
by Ryosaku90
Summary: Before Sakuno and Ryoma was born they both were engaged by their parents. After Sakuno's father died her mother tried to cancel the engagement. Why? And will their love for each other convince others that they truly are meant to be together? RyoSaku; KiriSaku
1. Sakuno Ryuzaki

**A/N: I little heads up before you all read this story. Sakuno and Ryoma have different personalities. I want to change their attitude a little. Mostly on Ryoma's part. I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do own POT!**

* * *

"Ryoma, I'm giving you this dragon jade piece ornament. You take good care of it."

"Oyaji-san, what is this for?" Young 5 years old Ryoma Echizen asked innocently.

"Just take good care of it." His mother said as his parents walked away.

"Just what is this for?" Ryoma looked at the dragon jade piece ornament.

**13 Years Later:**

"Okaa-san, good morning." Young 18 years old Sakuno Ryuzaki greeted her mother. "I've cooked porridge for breakfast. Let's get together. Sakuno Ryuzaki is an orphan of an officer.

"Cooking porridge? Sakuno had you done your morning lessons?

"She did madam. Sakuno-sama got up early to prepare this porridge for you. She was worried about your health." Sakuno's trusted maid Runa said.

"Don't interrupt! This is none of your business!" Sakuno's mother shouted at Sakuno's maid. "Sakuno?"

"Yes mother?"

"Ever since your father became a subject of envy, demoted, fell into despair, and died. People have been looking down upon the Ryuzaki family!" Her mother said. "Luckily, your father saved Prince Echizen along with his wife at the Tokyo road and received a jade piece as a reward, allowing you to become his heir's concubine. Otherwise, we wouldn't be safe here today!

"You must know, as long as you have that jade piece, you must not bring disgrace to the Ryuzaki family! Don't be such a scatter brain!" Her mother continued. "Receiving someone's charity, you must know how to show your gratitude. The prince is so kind to us. If you strive to become a perfect lady not only will you be incompatible with the prince, you'll also disgrace the Ryuzaki's family name!"

"Mother? You-"

"I'm not hungry! Send the porridge back!" Her mother interrupted.

* * *

"Miss? Are you alright?" Runa asked. "Madam was so strict today. Don't be sad, Miss."

"Runa-chan, I'm not. Okaa-san just has higher expectations from me."

Other side is the Dian Bridge is the Flower Residence. I've been living with my mother in a side residence deep within the palace complex. Ever since, I've never set a foot outside of flower residence. Within the palace, other than Prince Nanjiro and his wife, Princess Rinko, no one else knows of my existence.

"Oh, have you ever seen the prince, Runa-chan?" Sakuno suddenly asked.

"Prince?" Runa asked. "Then Miss, you do not know, within the palace, the prince is only second to his father! Once, when I was looking for the empress' attendant I ran into him. See, not only all the girls in the city dream of him, but even the maids within the palace do the same! Ah Miss? Look who is here."

"Your majesties." Sakuno smiled. Prince Nanjiro and Princess Rinko arrived. They both smiled as Sakuno called them.

"Sakuno."

"Sakuno pays her respect to your majesties."

"Haha… Sakuno, no need to be so courteous. Come, this is your pervious work." Prince Nanjiro said. "I read through it! Your abilities definitely surpass those useless children! Here you can have it back first!" Prince Nanjiro handed Sakuno some papers. "Have a game of chess with me next time. The lady and I are off to look for Mrs. Ryuzaki!"

"Both the prince and the princess really appreciate you, Miss!" Runa said after they both left. "Unlike Madam who doesn't understand you at all."

"Runa-chan, don't talk non sense." Sakuno replied.

"Oh, yes."

* * *

"What? Let Sakuno and the prince study together?" Sakuno's mother said in surprised as she pour some tea for Prince Nanjiro and Princess Rinko.

"Yes, that's right Mrs. Ryuzaki." Princess Rinko replied. "For this period of time, both you and your daughter have been living deep within the residence. Furthermore, Sakuno is fated to be with our Ryoma by the jade piece, but why do you keep refusing to allow them to meet?

"You keep saying something about wanting Sakuno to become a proper lady before allowing us to tell Ryoma the good news. Otherwise, you'll leave the palace with her. Not seeking to enhance your social standing. In the entire palace, only Prince Nanjiro and I know of the two of you. Despite insisting that you want Sakuno to improve herself, you keep her in the flower palace refusing guidance wanting her to learn on her own. Isn't this causing too much trouble?"

"Your highness is right, but Sakuno isn't qualified enough. If she enters the study school, I'm deeply worried that she won't be able to catch up to the standards of the prince and others." Sakuno's mother replied.

"This you don't have to worried about." Prince Nanjiro said. "Music, chess, reading, she can do everything! These are all the prince's most precious treasures. Sakuno's poems, verses, writings, and more." Prince Nanjiro showed them all of Sakuno passed worked.

"Sakuno's talents are really favored by the prince!" Princess Rinko said. "The eunuchs in the east palace aren't just for show! They'll be sure to properly educate Sakuno."

"Furthermore, before Brother Ryuzaki passed away, I was greatly indebted to him; all he asked of me was to take care the both of you before he moved on." Prince Nanjiro said. "Please don't refuse the aid I wish to offer and longer, Mrs. Ryuzaki. What do you think?"

Sakuno's mother thought very hard. "Alright. I'll do as your highness wishes and allow Sakuno to enter the palace. However, Sakuno is still the child of a criminal. If she fails to learn anything before her coming of age ceremony, as punish I will break the jade piece and nullify the betrothal and leave, so as to not cause you any embarrassment." She replied. "Your highness, what do you say?"

"You lose a beloved and talented person." Princess Rinko whispered to Prince Nanjiro.

"This, Mrs. Ryuzaki, so strict, anyway, she agreed." Prince Nanjiro whispered back.

* * *

"Cousin!"

Ryoma looked back from his study.

"Cousin studying so early in the morning?" Ryoma's cousin Rika said.

"Cousin, I'll say, Oji-san is so weird! He gave you another puzzle to solve didn't he?" Ryoma's second cousin Haruhi said. "Those of us living in the palace have all been taught by Oyaji, and are on par with university students. Furthermore amongst us, you are the most understanding. Why does he still demand so much from you?"

"I feel that meeting you is even more taxing for me." Ryoma replied.

"Ah! Cousin! Why does your dragon jade piece never leave your side?" Rika asked curiously. "It's so pretty!"

"Oyaji and Okaa-san said that it's very important and that I have to keep it well." Ryoma replied. "Ne, Rika, where is that brother of yours? Still asleep? He's going to be late getting to the library.

"Okaa-san's relatives are all the same. If they're not dull then they're petty. I'll go to the library. Oyaji's going to test me later this afternoon. Oh, Kirihara will be coming later."

"How dare he look down on me!" Rika whispered.

"Kirihara?" Haruhi said. "Cousin, he's the emperor's 9th prince. You shouldn't address him by his name!"

"We're cousin! Having grown up together, sharing the same clothes, he won't mind." Ryoma replied walking away.

"Is there really no one better than you?" Haruhi said.

"I also wish that I could have grown up sharing clothes with Ryoma." Rika cried.

"Rika, you wear dresses."

"Oh yeah! Haruhi! Do you think that Ryoma will be willing to have me as his wife?" Rika said. "Prince Nanjiro and Princess Rinko both dote on me."

"I don't know. However, within the entire complex, only you are closet to Ryoma, I guess he might. You're so pretty too."Haruhi replied "Who asked you to be Oba-san's cousin's aunt's cousin's uhh… it's complicated!"

"It's her highness' cousin's aunt's cousin's grand aunt's sister's daughter." Rika said.

* * *

"Your highness." Ryoma came in and saw his parents talking. "It's set! We'll do it this way."

'Oyaji? Okaa-san?'

"When the times comes, Mrs. Ryuzaki will ask her to come to the library." Princess Rinko said.

"Good." Prince Nanjiro replied.

"Oyaji? Okaa-san?" Ryoma appears.

"Ah? Ryoma."

"You've gone to visit that esteemed person again?" Ryoma asked.

"Yes! Yes!"

"Who exactly is he? Why aren't people allowed in there?" Ryoma asked again.

"It's nothing. Hurry onto the library." Prince Nanjiro replied as they both walked away.

Ryoma looked at the two weird. He looked out to the scenery in front of him thinking about what his parents just said. "Ah! Don't think about it anymore! Time for class!"

* * *

"Yo! Cousins!

"AH! Cousin! Yeep!" Ryoma's cousin/ Riko's brother Momoshiro and Ryoma's other cousin Eiji looked shocked as Ryoma called them.

"I saw it." Ryoma smirked pointing at them. "Looking at girls first thing in the morning? In front of me too! Not too good is it? Hand it over. Let me see, hurry!"

Momoshiro and Eiji were holding a picture book between the two of them. "I don't wish to commit murder today. I'll get the 9th prince to behead you!"

"Alright! Take it!" They both cried.

Ryoma looked at them. "Ehhh? These are all the officials' daughters? All these are used for matchmaking? Definitely unique! It's really hard on you guys." Ryoma cried. "Never knew that you were so noble. I admire the both of you."

Momoshiro and Eiji looked at Ryoma weirdly. "Don't tell me, Ryoma you have higher expectation?"

"Of course." Ryoma replied. "Get a wife. Get a virtue? That's ancient history. First, must have looks. Second, must be talented. Third, must be educated. Most importantly, must know when to retreat. Only this way will we be able to be blissful. The last sentence was added by the 9th prince." Behind Ryoma there is an evil aura growing.

"Not me!" Momoshiro panicked.

"Our respect to the 9th prince!" Momoshiro and Eiji bowed.

"Ryoma you sure have guts." Kirihara said in irritation. Kirihara grabbed Ryoma. "You! My image has been destroyed! Where am I supposed to stand now?!" Kirihara backed away from Ryoma. "Where are Uncle and Haruhi? I brought my poetry today, hoping he could give comments on it."

Kirihara showed Ryoma his poetry. "Landscape art. As expected, are beautiful pieces."

"You there wench, where did you come from?!" Came a yelled. "Your highness! You're the one who said you wanted to see me!"

"It's Rika and her gang." Ryoma said.

"My goodness!" Rika yelled. "How did you sneak into the palace in that awful getup of yours?!"

"What?" Ryoma said looking at the scene.

"Meeting royalty without dressing up, don't you have a sense of respect?!" Rika continued to yelled.

"It was Prince Nanjiro who asked me to meet him here at the library." Sakuno replied. "I, Ryuzaki Sakuno, have never like dressing up, if by doing so, I'm being disrespectful, I humbly request that you do not take offense."

'Sakuno?'

* * *

**A/N: I've see that I haven't put up any new stories, so I updated this one to see if you all like it! I would've updated next month but I don't have time. Oh and please read What If? I'm also writing stories with other author on that story so please read and review! I'll update as soon as I can. I hope all of you will review so I can update as soon as I can. I already have chapter 2 in the computer just need to edit it and update it! So please review! Thank you all!**


	2. Riko's Jealousy

**Recap: **

"_You there wench, where did you come from?!" Came a yelled. "Your highness! You're the one who said you wanted to see me!"_

"_It's Rika and her gang." Ryoma said. _

"_My goodness!" Rika yelled. "How did you sneak into the palace in that awful getup of yours?!"_

"_What?" Ryoma said looking at the scene. _

"_Meeting royalty without dressing up, don't you have a sense of respect?!" Rika continued to yelled._

"_It was Prince Nanjiro who asked me to meet him here at the library." Sakuno replied. "I, Ryuzaki Sakuno, have never like dressing up, if by doing so, I'm being disrespectful, I humbly request that you do not take offence."_

'_Sakuno?'_

'Ryuzaki Sakuno?'

Ryoma and Kirihara came in with a surprised expression.

Rika saw Ryoma and Kirihara coming onto the scene and pushed the girl. "Impudent girl! Get out!"

"Miss!" Runa called.

"Riko, what are you doing? Both the 9th prince and Haruhi are here, what gives you the authority to make such a decision? Excuse yourself!" Ryoma said.

He walked over toward Sakuno, who was still on the ground. "Miss. Ryuzaki." Ryoma offered his hand to help Sakuno up. Sakuno looked up at her helper. "Prince Nanjiro is my father. Is there anything I can do to help?" Ryoma started to introduce. "This is the 9th prince, Kirihara Akaya."

Sakuno saw Ryoma's piece of the jade piece on his chest. "My respect to the 9th prince."

"Miss. Ryuzaki, you are too courteous." Kirihara said.

Sakuno smiled as Prince Nanjiro appears behind them. "So you have all been introduced! Come, come, let's all go to the library. "

Once they arrive at the library Prince Nanjiro said. "Sakuno will be joining you boys in writing poetry as of today. You all must take good care of her. Sharing and exchanging ideas, especially Ryoma. You must take good care of Sakuno. You hear me."

"Yes, Oyaji." Ryoma replied. "I understand."

"Your highness. Riko is dissatisfied!" Riko said. "Since this is our private compound, if she wants to join the group. We must test her!"

"What evil plan have you got now? Hurting people is your forte." Ryoma said suspiciously.

"Oh? Like this? Sakuno, someone wants to challenge you, what do you think?" Prince Nanjiro asked.

"Your highness."

"Miss. Ryuzaki, don't refuse. Seeing how encouraging his highness is, furthermore, since I am here today it will be a fair match and no favoritism will be played." Kirihara said.

"Right! Why not give it a try?" Ryoma said.

"Yes. Then Sakuno accepts. Miss. Riko, please give me the question." Sakuno said.

"Haruhi! You first! Hurry!" Riko said.

"Riko! Aren't you the one who wants to test her?" Haruhi replied.

Riko sighed and said. "Alright then. Here goes! Listen! East window, west window, sunrise, sunset! That's it! Hurry match!" Riko said. Ryoma and Kirihara just look at Riko weirdly.

"Top half; bottom half; moon waxes, moon wanes." Sakuno replied.

"Damned! Momoshiro! It's up to you!" Riko said in irritation.

"Old moon becomes lake, second daughter becomes pretty. Hehehe, how's that? Can't you match it, can you?" Momoshiro said proudly.

"Young girl become excellent, bamboo book becomes [word]." Sakuno replied. Ryoma and Kirihara were laughing at the back

"Hor- bamboo books become [word] that [word] is incomplete! You lose!" Riko said.

"Dummy. Bamboo books become [word], doesn't that refer to the word [stupid]? She's already too polite to use the word, yet you insist on bringing it up!" Ryoma laughed. Rinko clinched her teeth in anger. "How about this! Let me quiz her instead. Please provide the next line for me Miss. Ryuzaki."

"Embroidering phoenix, wind sound." Ryoma said. "Flowers dance in the wake of the phoenix-"

"-sculpt the dragon stepping quickly between the clouds. The dragon flies and the clouds dance." Sakuno replied.

Everyone was amazed! Sakuno's match Ryoma's perfectly.

"Heir, your skills are good."

"Miss. Ryuzaki you matched my words well, you are truly a talent. Don't you agree your highness?" Ryoma said.

Ryoma walked up to Kirihara and whispered, "You've fallen in love haven't you?"

"No." Kirihara whispered.

"Prince Nanjiro! Riko doesn't understand!" Riko said. "Where did Miss. Ryuzaki live before this? Why have we never met her before? It's hard to tell what motives people have! For all we know, she's here to nose her way up to a higher status!"

"Know your manners, Riko!" Prince Nanjiro said angriedly.

'_Sakuno, if you bring disgrace to the Ryuzaki family's name. How could you ever be compatible with the prince?'_ Sakuno suddenly remembers her mother's words. 'Compatible?'

"Let me tell you this again. Sakuno is the daughter of my late friend who was an officer during the previous years. She and Mrs. Ryuzaki have been living deep within the palace, thus no one has met them before. " Prince Nanjiro said seriously. "She's only here as Mrs. Ryuzaki hoped that she would be well educated."

"Daughter of a former official?" Ryoma thought aloud looking at Sakuno.

'Prince, nosing my way in, do I count as one of them?' Sakuno thought.

'_You better not bring disgraced to the Ryuzaki family's name. You are not allowed to bring disgrace to the Ryuzaki family's name!"_

"She lives in the flower residence doesn't she, Oyaji?" Ryoma asked.

Prince Nanjiro nodded. "That's right."

"Come. Sakuno. This is my heir, Ryoma Echizen. In the future, if you have any question simply ask him for help!"

"Sakuno will count on you then." Sakuno said.

"Sa-?"

"Come, everyone sit down. Today, I shall educate you on the fang chapter from the book of secretaries." Prince Nanjiro said interrupting Ryoma.

"Ryoma! Wait up! What exactly are you doing?!" Riko said as she was being dragged by Haruhi, who was being dragged by Ryoma.

"Your attitude before was horrible. After all she's still a guest, go apologize!" Ryoma said.

"Why drag me along too?!" Haruhi asked.

"I refused to touch her!" Ryoma replied.

"Keke… At least I'm flying in cousin's arm." Riko said.

"Enough already! I'm too young to die!" Haruhi said to Riko in fear. Goosebump creep up to Ryoma's arm. He let go and both of them stumbled down hitting a pole.

'_Although it was only Haruhi that I grabbed onto, it still felt disgusting._' Ryoma looked at his hand. He looked up and suddenly spotted Sakuno looking at the before scenery inside the palace. Runa stood quietly by her side. Sakuno was holding up her jade piece.

'_Miss. Ryuzaki? Why do I keep feeling that her mood is always so gloomy?'_ Ryoma thought. "Miss Ryuzaki?" Sakuno quickly hid her jade piece behind her back.

"Prince?" Sakuno said.

"Greetings to the prince." Runa bowed.

"What's that thing that you hid in a flash?" Ryoma asked. "You're thinking of your crush aren't you?" He teased.

"N-no!" Sakuno blushed. _'The prince seems so care free.'_

"Right! Why do you always appear so troubled? Don't keep everything in your heart. You'll get sick!" Ryoma said.

"I'm fine, thank you for your concern." Sakuno replied. _'However, a little aggressive.'_

"Just call me Ryoma."

"Yes."

"Because I wish to call you Sakuno." Sakuno blushed. If Sakuno weren't in front of Ryoma right now she would comically fall. "Oyaji wants me to take good care of you. Take a look at the fun stuff I brought for you."

"Ryoma! The fall you caused has made our butts hurt real bad!" Riko said.

"It really hurt!" Haruhi agreed.

"It's Miss. Riko and Miss. Haruhi."

Riko looked at Sakuno in anger.

"She is greeting you, don't be afraid." Ryoma said.

"H-how do you do." Sakuno greeted.

"I'm only here because of Ryoma. I have absolutely no wish to see you." Riko said. "I simply can't understand why Oji-san treats you so well. What exactly is your relation to Oji-san?"

"Hey! Not a single bit of sincerity! Leave us!" Ryoma said. "What kind of attitude is that? Oyaji handed her to me. To disobey her is the same as disliking me! Understand?!"

"Ryoma. Riko didn't…" Riko cried. "But Ryoma! She really is suspicious! Look! She simply refuses to tell us what her relation to us us!

"Hey! Ryuzaki Sakuno! Hurry up and state your intentions! Is it for money?"

"No!"

"For fame?"

"No!"

"For food? For not having to pay for living expenses? For the Prince?!"

"No!"

"Riko, if you ask any further, the entire world's going to know your secrets." Ryoma stated.

"Don't care! The last question. Quick! Give me your answer!"

"…"

'_Hurry! I'm about to lose it!' _

Sakuno sacredly looked at Riko.

"So I am correct! Your goal is the prince!" Riko said angrily.

"Riko, don't talk nonsense. I'm about to get angry." Ryoma warned. "Riko, you'll scare Sakuno if you go on like this. Stop!"

"NO! I must get a proper answer!" Riko said as she pushed Sakuo and looked at Ryoma.

"Sakuno! Be careful!"

"Miss!"

_Klank. 'Oh no! The Phoenix Jade Piece!" _Sakuno looked back the jade piece that has fallen.

'_Ryoma this jade piece is part a pair. You must take good care of it!' _Ryoma suddenly remembers as he saw the jade piece. _'Meant to be a pair…' _

"What kind of jade piece is that?! My apologies, my hand slipped!" Riko said sarcastically. "It wasn't me who pushed you! Hurry up and say so!"

"Riko. Shut it." Ryoma said coldly which sends a shivered down Riko as she backed away. "Don't ask anymore."

'_Prince?'_

"Sakuno is an important person. At least in my eyes." Ryoma said as he looked at Sakuno.

"What?!" Both Riko and Haruhi were surprised by Ryoma's sudden replied.

"Ryoma? Why?" Riko said in disagreement.

'_He saw it?'_

_**A/N: Here it is chapter 2. I hope you all like the first chapter! Please review and I'll update soon! Thanks!**_


	3. Half-Engage

**A/N: I'm back! I'm so sorry for not updating for so long! I've been thinking about the finals and the test that I've have to do at school as well as with the other stories. Anyway…. Please review once you all read this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own POT!**

* * *

**Recap: **

"_Riko, don't talk nonsense. I'm about to get angry." Ryoma warned. "Riko, you'll scare Sakuno if you go on like this. Stop!" _

"_NO! I must get a proper answer!" Riko said as she pushed Sakuo and looked at Ryoma. _

"_Sakuno! Be careful!" _

"_Miss!" _

_Klank. 'Oh no! The Phoenix Jade Piece!" Sakuno looked back the jade piece that has fallen._

'_Ryoma this jade piece is part a pair. You must take good care of it!' Ryoma suddenly remembers as he saw the jade piece. 'Meant to be a pair…' _

"_What kind of jade piece is that?! My apologies, my hand slipped!" Riko said sarcastically. "It wasn't me who pushed you! Hurry up and say so!" _

"_Riko. Shut it." Ryoma said coldly which sends a shivered down Riko as she backed away. "Don't ask anymore."_

'_Prince?'_

"_Sakuno is an important person. At least in my eyes." Ryoma said as he looked at Sakuno._

"_What?!" Both Riko and Haruhi were surprised by Ryoma's sudden replied._

"_Ryoma? Why?" Riko said in disagreement. _

'_He saw it?'_

* * *

"_Don't say anything anymore, Sakuno she… Sakuno is a very important person." _

'_Important person? The prince he… did he really find out? If he knows… will he be angry about it?'_ Sakuno lay down on her bed as she was about to get up.

"Miss, Miss! Hurry! Hurry!" Runa yelled as she opened the door of Sakuno's room.

"Runa, what's wrong?" Sakuno asked looked surprised.

"Miss Riko, and Miss Haruhi are here. They are currently at moonview chamber, Madam asks for Miss to make her way there!"

"Huh? Them?" Sakuno said. _'Why would they come?' _

"Okaa-san, Sakuno has arrived."

"AIYA! Little sis Sakuno! You've arrived! Let's go! We've made a pot of excellent tea! Let's have a heart to heart conversation!" Riko said. Sakuno looked at them in shock.

"Go on! Such kindness cannot be rejected. Miss Riko and Miss Haruhi are so enthusiastic. Go Along and have a chat with them." Sakuno's mother said.

Sakuno looked at Riko and Haruhi who was smiling at her. _'Somehow… it feels somewhat scary.'_ Before she knew it she got dragged off.

Runa was about to follow them, but Sakuno's mother stopped her. "Runa, don't go! Let them get to know each other!" Sakuno's mother said. "There are plenty of maids within the palace. There's no need for you to look after her."

* * *

"Oyaji, this dragon jade piece… There is a connection with Sakuno, isn't it?"

His father and mother looked surprised. "Ryoma, you've found out?"

"Oyaji, I can roughly guess what's going on. Why don't you just tell me everything! This way confusion can be avoided."

Prince Nanjiro thought for a moment as Ryoma glared at him. "Alright! That is… Sakuno is really cute isn't she!"

Ryoma blushed. "Yes! She is, but that's not the point!"

"Alright! I'll tell you!" Prince Nanjiro said happily.

"Why are you so serious all of sudden?"

Ignoring him, Prince Nanjiro said, "Ryoma, I've always told you to take good care of this dragon jade piece haven't I? Without doubt, Sakuno's phoenix jade piece, together with yours was meant to be a pair. The both of you, with the dragon-phoenix jade pieces as tokens of faith, can be counted to be half engaged."

"Half engaged? What do you mean?"

"Sakuno's mother does not want people to know that Sakuno may be the next mistress of the palace. She is embarrassed that Sakuno is the child of a criminal. If Sakuno is unable to meet her expectations, she'd rather break the betrothal and leave." Prince Nanjiro explained.

"Criminal? What are you talking about?"

"Aye… it's a long story. The reason is this…"

* * *

"…" Sakuno sat with Riko and Haruhi. She suspiciously looked at the two of them. Haruhi was talking happily with her as Riko poured her some tea.

"Hehe, we hope that sister Sakuno will be able to forgive us for earlier." Haruhi said.

"Right, right! I'll serve you tea to apologize for before!" Riko said.

"Right, Sakuno, you sure are full of hidden depths! We sure were surprised!"

"Sisters, please don't praise me anymore. I'm not worthy. Furthermore, to say I'm of hidden depths, this I dare not be!" Sakuno replied.

"Come!" Riko said taking out a beautiful bangle with mini design on it. "Sister Sakuno, take a look."

"Bangle? Why?" Sakuno asked confused.

"This one is expensive bangle." Riko said. "Come! Put it on!" Riko forcefully put it on Sakuno.

"My apologies Miss Riko, this bangle is too expensive. Furthermore, I have no need of it. Please take it back!" Sakuno said.

"It's nothing! Keep it! I have loads of these kinds of things. Consider this as a greeting present. Keep it! Keep it!" Riko said. "It wouldn't be polite for you to keep refusing."

"…"

* * *

Sakuno walked out as Riko and Haruhi left. _'But… this gold bangle… to me… it's too.' _She looked at the bangle that was on her wrist.

Ryoma was walking. He was surprise to meet Sakuno. "Ah. Sakuno."

'_Eh?' _Sakuno looked behind her. "Prince! Sakuno pays her respects!" She bowed.

"No need, call me Ryoma."

Sakuno looked at Ryoma, "To do so would be disrespectful."

"Don't sweat the small stuff. That's simply a title not anything important. Call me Ryoma. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Prince Ryoma."

If Ryoma was not a prince and he wasn't all cool, he would've had comically fall down. Instead he said, "Alright, as long as you're happy." Ryoma looked at Sakuno as she kept on looking at him. "What's wrong? You keep staring at me. Is there something on my face?"

Sakuno worriedly replied. "Are you… are you angry?"

"Angry? Why?" Ryoma thought for a minute then it hit him. "Heh… you're referring to the incident with the phoenix jade piece? I've already asked Oyaji."

"… Then… could you keep this a secret from the others?" Sakuno said.

'_I wonder what he thinks of this.'_

"Don't worry. I'll keep quiet. Oyaji also told me. However, your mother seems to be too strict with you. I can't really understand. However to tell you the truth, if it's really you…I'm actually somewhat happy."

'_Ryoma-kun.' _Sakuno blushed. "Right, then Sakuno will take her leave-"

"Wait!" Ryoma said. "Accompany me to the Echizen Pavilion for some oolong tea and a chat. I'll escort you back to the flower residence after that, okay?"

Sakuno shyly replied, "Yes."

**Meanwhile…**

"It's true, Ryuzaki-san! My golden bracelet was a precious item left to me by my mother! I would never misplace it!" Riko cried.

"This child is really too much…To do such a thing to bring disgrace to the Ryuzaki family name."

"I don't believe it. Don't pass judgment so quickly. Sakuno is not the type to do such a thing." Prince Nanjiro said.

"Will we be exposed?" Haruhi whispered to Riko.

"We'll settle things in a single breath!" Riko whispered back.

"Madam, Miss… Miss has returned." Runa said.

"Okaa-san, Sakuno is back."

"Oyaji? Kaa-san?"

"Why… everyone?"

Everyone was looking at Sakuno sternly. Ryoma then turned and looked at Sakuno, who was looking confused. Riko was grinning evilly at the back while Haruhi looked worried.

"Sakuno! You've made me so disappointed! To think that you would do such a disgraceful thing!" Sakuno's mother said angrily.

"Okaa-san? Sakuno does not understand, why is Okaa-san saying this?" Sakuno said. "Sakuno did not do anything?"

"The people are already hear, yet you still deny it?!"

"Please wait, Ryuzaki-san." Prince Nanjiro said. "Let's clarify this matter first, don't immediately assume that Sakuno was the one who did it. Riko-"

"Sa-"

"Riko, do you have any evidence to prove that Sakuno was the one who took it? What exactly?" Prince Nanjiro asked.

Sakuno had her hands covering her face as she was crying.

"Sakuno?" Ryoma said.

"Over there! The bangle that she's wearing is the evidence!" Riko shouted pointing at the bangle on Sakuno's wrist. Which surprised Sakuno.

'_Eh?' _Sakuno looked at the bangle on her wrist. _'Don't tell me… I've been set up!'_

"A child like you will be the end of me!" Sakuno's mother said.

'_Everyone's expression… Okaa-san, Prince Nanjiro, Princess Rinko. No one… does no one believe me?' _

"Okaa-san, I did not… I did not steal." Sakuno cried. _'Why? Does no one believe me?' Even Okaa-san…!'_

"Sakuno did not steal. It was Miss Riko who said she wanted to give it to me. I did not steal it!" Sakuno cried.

'_Sakuno.' _Ryoma was at the back of Sakuno looking at the problem that had taken before him and at the crying girl in front of him.

"Okaa-san I really did not steal it! Not me…"

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all are not angry with me for making Ryoma and Sakuno so OOC! Truly, Ryoma and Sakuno's character is what makes me continue this story so please don't get mad at me. All I want to say is that finals coming up and I want to update this before I will be so busy studying for the finals. Therefore, please review! ARIGATOU!**


End file.
